Legacy of Chaos
by The Time Hero
Summary: In their eyes, I have only been gone for a month. But for me, I have been gone for 10 years, growing stronger,faster, and more powerful then ever. They might have broken me, but I am better then ever. It is good to be home.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys/gals, This is my first story, so any feedback is nice. Enjoy**

The man's name was John Clark, someone easily lost in a crowd, but not someone to underestimate. John stopped by a window, and looked in the reflection, to see a man in a cloak with glowing blue eyes appear behind him. He whipped around to see no-one there.

"I must be losing my mind" he whispered to himself. None the less, he made sure his pistol was easily accessible, and that the vial was safe. He walked to the nearest allyway, just to see the man again, standing at the end of the ally. He pulled out his pistol and shot, just for the man to disappear in a column of smoke.

He slowly walked forward, and saw a note laying on the ground. He opened it slowly, and looked at it. It was blank, he then turned it over, and that side was blank as well. He was just about to throw it away, when something on the bottom of the page caught the light and shined in his face. He looked closely at it, to see very small calligraphy in the bottom corner of the page."Beware" What what was more surprising then magically appearing writing, was the fact that it looked like it was written in a gold like ink.

"Could this day get any weirder?" he asked himself. He decided that he had to get the vial to his buyer soon, and then he could take a nice vacation somewhere where he wouldn't have to worry about any of this weird crap. He hailed a taxi, and sat in the back. He looked out the window at the tall buildings passing. He was looking at all the stuff in the widows, when he saw the man standing in the window of a empty store.

Then, the man started to flash, and he was in every window they passed. John pulled out his pistol and told his cabbie "I'll pay double if you get us there in 10 minutes". But when he looked in the rear view mirror, all he saw was a pair of glowing blue eyes. He pointed his gun at the man sitting in the front seat and yelled "Who are You!?"

Then a voice from beside him said "That is the question isn't if?" John turned around to see the man who he had been seeing, sitting right beside him. He turned around and open fire, at least, he tried to. He looked at his pistol to see that the clip had been removed."Looking for this?" the man said and he held up the clip to his gun and shook it around.

"What do you want from me?" John asked scaredly." It's not about what I want" the man said, "but what what _He_ wants" putting emphasis on saying He, as if that answered the question.

"Who wants me, and what does "He" want from me?"

"Why Chaos of course. But as for what he wants, he wants peace, but sadly for you, we can't have that as long as the little vial you have with you is around." He said seriously.

"You can have the vial! Take it!" John said "Just leave me alone and you can have it!"

"Sadly I just can't take it", The man said," I need to take you out of the picture as well to keep others safe" And before John could say anything, the man touched his head and he slammed into the car door. He was dead, but no-one would know it, because he would disappear before anyone noticed.

All of a sudden, the cabbie re-appeared and said "where were we going sir?" And the man flipped down his hood and said " How about around the block, I'll pay double" Then he smiled his signature lopsided smile and looked out the window, watching the wind blow leaves down the street. "It's good being home", the Percy whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Percy walked into the room he had been sleeping in for the last 10 years, well at least 10 years for him. Time between where he currently was and the regular world was weird, for in the regular world he was only gone for a month. Anyway, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He glad that he was finally able to return to the real world, but he wasn't ready to face his past yet.

Then in walked the man who had not only been his fatherly figure for the past ten years, but was his adopted dad. "Lord Chaos" Percy said, smiling at not only his "dad", but the creator of the universe. "Now you know how I feel about you calling me that", he said. "Of course I do, that's why I do it", Percy replied.

It turns out that the Creator of everything didn't like being called lord, something that still baffled Percy, not that he minded. "So how was your first day back?" Chaos asked. "Not bad, I got to see the sights, I stopped the one Clark guy, whatever his name was, and best of all, I got to ride a cab around in circles." Percy said with a smile on his face.

Chaos shook his head, he really didn't understand why his adopted son always liked to do random stuff like that, but he decided that as long as he wasn't destroying anything, it was fine. "I hope you tipped the cabbie well, he could have lost business with him doing that you know." At this Percy smiled."He didn't mind once I told him I would pay double, and he definitely didn't mind when I actually payed triple, with a tip "for the kids".

Chaos smiled, because as immature and spontaneous as his son could be, he had a heart of gold. Then he asked in a more serious tone,"Are you ready to return to the greek world yet? You will have to eventually." Percy sobered up visually at that," Just give me one week to get used to everything again, then we can, okay?" Percy said. Chaos nodded and said "Well I should get going, sleep well Percy", Then he disappeared, leaving a tired Percy to go to bed.

Percy smiled, because every night since he got here, Chaos had said that, and every night, he had slept dreamlessly. He laid down, and stretched his back. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~~~Linebreak~~~

Percy awoke to the smell of bacon. He smiled, because his father, the most powerful person in the Universe or no, still made him breakfast in the mornings. He slid out of bed, and walked barefoot down the stairs to their kitchen. He sat down in his usual spot, put he feet up on the table, and looked outside to see the twin suns in the sky.

He smiled and thought about yesterday, and how there was only 1 sun back on earth. The best part about his suns, (yes his suns, Chaos made this solar system just for him)was the fact that he didn't have gods pulling his suns around, they just circled around his planet, just like the twin moons did at night.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Chaos walking in and smiling, then saying "Get your feet off the table, you know the rules." Percy chuckled lightly at that,but did as told none the less, it always humored him how his adopted father acted like a mom sometimes. Chaos the sat down next to him and laid down the dish of bacon, eggs, and waffles.

"Thanks dad", Percy said, then dug in. Chaos laughed as he watched his son devour all the food he just made. It took Percy about a minute to finish the five pounds of food Chaos made, and when he did, his lips were greasy from all the bacon.

"Why don't you go clean up then we can do some traveling", Chaos said. Percy quickly got up and started running up the stairs, then yelled down them "Thanks again dad!" Percy the ran into his personal bathroom, stripped out of his clothes, and jumped in the shower. He took a quick shower then jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked into the foggy mirror, then wiped it with his hand.

He looked over himself, and smiled and said to himself "I've changed so much." And he had, he now had a solid 6-pack, and strong chiseled pecs. He also had several new scars, but that is what he was most proud of. Then he looked at his eyes, the thing that had changed the most. They were now neon Blue, and he could make them glow. That was the first thing that he had Chaos do for him.

But before he could get too deep in thought, he heard his dad yell,"Come on! We don't have all day!" He laughed and dried himself off, then imagined his clothes. He decided he would wear his favorite shirt today, and maybe a comfortable pair of shorts. His shirt said "Watch out, I reign CHAOS!" It was a slight joke between him and his dad. Then he ran down stairs, jumping with five stairs left, and landing with his favorite pair of Converse on. They were the exact color of his eyes, and they never made a sound.

His dad was waiting by the door, and smiled when he saw the shirt, then said "Are you ready?"

Percy nodded and said "Lets go." They walked out to their runway, and his dad asked "What shall it be today?" Percy thought about it then said,"Motorcycle." His dad laughed and said," You're going down, I'm still undefeated remember?" Then in a puff of smoke, he summoned his motorcycle. It was made for speed, and it looked the part. It was black with white and purple highlights, making it look sleek and fast.

At this Percy just smiled and said," I've been making my one lately, and you are going to be crushed". Then he concentrated, and in a puff of smoke, a thin, light looking motorcycle appeared. It was small, but it looked light. It was white with neon blue and dark grey highlights. Chaos just laughed."That's never going to beat me", he boasted. And Percy just smiled.

"Lets just go", Percy suggested. Chaos shrugged, made a portal at the end of their runway. "You know the rules, so lets do this",Chaos said. Percy nodded. Then twenty feet ahead of them, a holographic 10 appeared, then it started to count down.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...0

And Chaos was gone, his motorcycle flying down the track. After about ten seconds of not hearing his son, he turned around...to see Percy not moving. "Thought as much", he muttered to himself. Then, when he was about halfway to the end, he turned around again to see Percy finally moving."About time", he muttered. But then, within seconds, he heard a cheer of excitement. He turned to see a flash of color, and then it was gone. He looked forward to see Percy flying much faster ahead of him.

Percy was waiting for him when he got to the end of the runway. "What took you so long?" Percy asked. Chaos just shook his head and said," I don't know how you did that, but good job." Percy smiled at the compliment, then re-mounted his motorcycle. And together, they rode through the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

The pair appeared in the middle of a desert. Percy had a humongous grin on his face, and his hair was a mess, as if a tornado swept through it. Chaos on the other hand, was the the exact same, until he saw Percy's grin, then he had a small smile.

Then they started to drive north, which was were the nearest road was. There was a small hill up ahead, and Percy turned to it, and started to drive up it. When he got to the top, he jumped and did a back flip in the air. He landed doing a wheelie, then he drove back to Chaos's side. "Not bad", Chaos said," Maybe you can do a double one soon if you practice enough. At this, Percy just laughed and laughed.

They finally got to the road, and Percy sign saying,"Route 66". Percy smiled back and said "Cool, we're back in America". Then they pulled up and onto the road, and started to head East. After about an hour of riding, the duo stopped to get some snacks (yes, even The Creator gets hungry time to time).

As Percy was looking at the candy section, something caught his eye. He saw a empousa dragging something, or maybe someone, behind it. He turned to look at Chaos, to see him looking at him. Chaos lifted his chin slightly, signaling him he could engage. Percy tossed him a pack of Starburst, the ran out the door.

He saw the empousa turning the corner, and he followed her. He turned the corner to see it holding a boy, of about 13, up against the side of the building. She said," Now I can kill you, just like I did your dad." The kid was struggling to get away, but she held strong. Percy decided it was time to intervene. He squeezed his fist and imagined his weapon in his head. Then, just like it always did, a rod of pure darkness appeared.

He yelled at the empousa,"Get away from him!". The empousa turned and snarled, baring her fangs. But when she saw the rod, she started to laugh. "What will you do about it puny mortal?". At this Percy just smirked, and imagined the rod turning into a huge two handed long sword. He then started to swing it around with one hand, getting ready for any attack she might make.

"Why don't we see?" he asked. Then he let the veil that was hiding his aura fall, making the empousa back up, fear evident on her face."It's against the Ancient Laws for you to interfere! Leave God, let me feast!" At this, Percy started to laugh." I'm not a god though, so have fun in Tartarus." Then he dashed forward, swinging his sword at such speeds that the empousa didn't even have time to react.

In a poof of golden dust, it was gone. The boy started to back up, fear in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." he whimpered. Percy finally looked over the kid, and his parentage was obvious."Don't worry, I am here to help you." To prove his point, he tossed his sword to the ground, making it disappear.

The kid's mind had apparently had enough, as his grey eyes crossed, and he laid against the building, unconscious. Chaos the turned the corner, and saw the kid on the ground. "Nice going", he said. Percy might have taken offence to this if he couldn't see his father grinning at him. "What should we do with him?" Percy asked."Just teleport him to Camp Half-Blood", Chaos replied. Percy frowned, but he did so, making a puff of smoke appear around the boy. By the time it cleared, he was gone.

Percy walked back to his motorcycle, and got on it. Chaos joined him on his motorcycle. Then together. Then they rode off, still heading East. After a few minutes of silent riding, Chaos asked,"Are you ready to return to the Greek world?" At this, Percy looked at him and asked,"Why?". To this Chaos said, "Because I scheduled a meeting with the Olympian Council for us."

**Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. I would like to know If you guys would rather I upload whenever I finish a Chapter,although it would be more random, or if I just uploaded weekly. just PM me with your choice, and I will go with the one with more votes. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
